monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Osutogaroa (MHEX Series)
'Osutogaroa '(Ossumdaemonium Ecovastator) Is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter Cross as a final boss, but makes a reappearance in the Monster Hunter EX 2 series, starting in MHEX2, along with a named variant called "Grim Dragon Gravedigger Osutogaroa". It is fought in G-Rank and Above, while it's named variant is found only in U-Rank. Battle Phases Phase 1 Coming soon..... Phase 2 Coming soon.... Move Set Coming soon..... Materials (MHEX2) G-Rank *Osutogaroa Hide *Osutogaroa Eye *Osutogaroa Beak *Osutogaroa Fang *Osutogaroa Boneshell *Osutogaroa Mucus *Osutogaroa Tomb-Gem X-Rank *Osutogaroa Hide+ *Osutogaroa Hungry Eye *Osutogaroa Beak+ *Osutogaroa Fang+ *Osutogaroa Boneshell+ *Osutogaroa Large Tomb-Gem U-Rank *Osutogaroa Piel *Osutogaroa Ravenous Eye *Osutogaroa Blackbeak *Osutogaroa Sharpfang *Osutogaroa Boneplate *Osutogaroa Gravelord Tomb-Gem Subspecies, Variants and Relatives Subspecies None Rare Species None Unknown Species None Variants None Named Variants Grim Dragon Gravedigger Osutogaroa A Larger and older Osutogaroa that has been feeding well, and has mastered full control over the Dragon Element. It has all sorts of new tricks up its sleeves due to it's experience in battle and mastery of it's dragon element power. It's Skin is Red and it's Bone armor turned Black, due to the exposure of dragon element that is now more powerful than normal. It's eyes turned from yellow to black as well, giving it a demonic appearance. The Normally blue lights are also now an eerie black. It's body leaks out Dragon element when enraged, similar to Savage Deviljho. Special Species Twilight Thorn Osutogaroa This special species is a nod to the "Twilight Thorn" Nobody boss in Kingdom Hearts 2. Vengeful Variants Vengeful Graverobber Osutogaroa Vengeful Graverobber Osutogaroa is an Osutogaroa that has one thing on it's mind: To kill the hunter that blinded it's left eye for life. It looks like a normal Osutogaroa, but it has a white left eye that has a scar across it, showing it's blindness in that eye, and a blood splattered beak. It also has wounds all over it's hide. It is always in it's "Phase 2 State" of the battle, due to it always actively searching for the hunter(s) who wounded it. It is, however, at full health and has a bit more health than usual to compensate, but otherwise it fights no differently than a normal Osutogaroa in Phase 2 of it's fight. Relatives Coming soon.... Theme Phase 1 Phase 2 Story appearances Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse Series After the MH Hurricurse series is finished, an Osutogaroa will quite possibly appear in Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse as an antagonist Notes *It has two map Icons *When enraged, the spots on its body will change from a light blue to aa bright red. The Wyvern Graveyard it is fought in will also change. *It is able to be repelled or Slain. *When knocked out, it's shell can be climbed and mined from to get certain materials. Trivia *The Osutogaroa found in Revalius' Wyvern Graveyard is said to be the same species as the one found in Monster Hunter Cross, but is a different individual. *It's Scientific name means "Ecology Destroying Bone Demon" Gojira57's Notes and Trivia *It was originally going to be put in the Queonid class alongside my own take on Chaoarren's Wiyska, but I eventually decided to go against this. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX